A Moment You Want To Remember
by Courageous Avalon
Summary: When the one that is supposed to show you love and care, sends a hitman to kidnap and kill you, what are you supposed to do?


-My first piece of writing on here.  
Let me know what you think.  
ALL opinions wanted.

My presence was requested, as per usual. I can only guess what my Father wants to discuss. Chances are he will try to persuade me into the family business again. After expressing my dislike for his trade, he cut off all relations revolving me. That is the day my relationship with my Father crumbled to pieces. Did he not understand that I wanted my own life?

So here I am, listening to the shoes clicking against the marbled floor and the sounds of cell phones ringing. Silently waiting for my Father's arrival course he was late to his own meeting. Feeling a sudden burst of nostalgia, I take a trip down memory lane. Pondering on my thoughts of my Father, there are not many of him where he showed the least bit of affection towards me. He never was the affectionate type but he did change after my Mother's parting. He became distant. He became more absorbed in himself than his own daughter. What a surprise. I start to feel a buildup of residue around my eyes, deciding against staying in my thoughts; I look up to see the eyes of my Father.

The arranged social gathering with my Father, to put in simple terms, was horrendous. As predicted he tried to convince me into the family trade. I declined. He got angry, threw money down on the table and left the restaurant. Not that I cared, as long as he is as far away from me as possible, I don't care. Feeling a slight vibration beside my ankle, I look down into my bag to see my mobile ringing. Beau is calling me. It occurred to me that this was just a check up call. Picking up the mobile, I hear Beau's deep baritone voice on the other end. Stepping out of the restaurant, I call a cab. Looking down at my wristwatch I read the time, 9:00pm. Beau wanted me to meet him at a local bar called 'Buzz'. Apparently I needed to "loosen up" after the day I had. Arriving at the bar, I see Beau standing by the entrance waving at me enthusiastically. There it is that big goofy smile of his, plastered on his face. I walk over to him and get enveloped in a bear hug. Walking into the bar, we order our drinks.

Stepping out into the night cold, leaning on Beau's side for support, I notice I may have had a little too much to drink. Although Beau isn't that much better off than me. Giggling like I was back in Primary School, I stretch out my arm to hail for a cab. Beau detached himself from me and started to skip up the street, tripping over a dislodged concrete slab. He bursts out into hysteria when I start in a fit of giggles. Intending on going to give him some assistance, I feel someone behind me. Then it all went black.

Adjusting for my comfort I felt my back brush up against something. It unsettled me so I started to open my eyes. Furrowing my brow I realise that I'm perspiring. As I try to absorb my surroundings, a new realization hits me; I didn't know where I was. Sitting up, supported by my elbows. It's suddenly evident that I'm not alone in this room. I look down at myself then across to the strange figure and notice we both are exposed. In a wave of nausea, I see images flash before my eyes. Before I was able to make out the images, they were gone. Feeling another rush overcome me, I try to concentrate on the memories passing by but to no avail. Everything comes rushing back to me again, from the fight with my Father to meeting Beau at the club and getting kidnapped… That still didn't explain my exposure or who this person laying next to me was. Feeling another flourish of memories coming back to me, I see myself with the naked stranger. Stumbling out of the bed, recognition washes over my face. The exposed man is my kidnapper!

I must have made more noise than I thought as the bare man started to awake from his slumber. I see his eyes start to open, in a state of shock and fear, I try to hide. I realise the attempt to hide is futile. Anxious, I find myself just staring at the man, waiting for him to acknowledge me. As I wait, I grasp that I'm still naked, in a haste to cover myself I take the closest thing to me, the bed sheets. In doing so, I expose the stranger. Looking over his body, crimson stains my cheeks. Plastered on his face is a look of pure shock and surprise. Watching him I see, all kinds of emotions overcome his face. He finally looked my way. We both froze. The room filled with an awkward silence.

Not able to take the stranger's intense stare, I run from the room. I hear him call after me. Dashing around the corridors of this strange room, I notice I ran around in a circle. Stress overcomes me and I start to panic. Filled with overwhelming emotions, I don't notice the steps. I trip and fall to my knees, grazing them. Blood starts oozing out of the wound. Crying out in pain, the stranger finds me. Noticing the blood, he bends down to the floor and picks me up. Struggling against his iron grip, he responds by holding tighter and tells me to shut up. Putting my head down, intimidated by the frustration coming off his body, I can't resist but to study his face. He must have noticed my eyes on him as he looked down at me with his onyx eyes. Locked in a severe staring contest, I find I can't look away. He breaks the eye contact. We come to a stop and he places me on a seat. Looking up at him, he realised my unspoken question.  
"This is where I keep my medical supplies." He says.  
I say nothing.  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
"Why are you doing this?" My voice cracks from not being used.  
"You mean, helping you?"  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself, you know I'm not 10."  
"I know more about you then you think, I'm Nate by the way."  
"I don't care who you are. Where am I? Why did you kidnap me? More importantly who hired you to do so or are you some creepy random looking for sex?"  
"Apart from the kidnapping, I haven't done anything to you so far that hasn't been consented."  
Disgusted with myself, I say nothing.  
"And to answer your question from before, it was your Father who hired me."  
"I know my Father and I haven't got the best relationship but why the hell would he hire you to kidnap me?"  
"TELL ME WHY!!" The anger in my voice is evident.  
"To kill you…" He mumbles.  
I'm stunned into silence.  
"Then why am I still alive?"  
"I've never really liked obeying orders anyway" He smiles down at me, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.  
"Why?" I suddenly ask.  
"Why what?"  
"Why did my Father want me... dead?" I whispered the last part.  
"All he said was that you were an embarrassment and needed to be disposed of."  
Nate must have taken my silence as the end of the conversation as he started to tend to my wounds. As he put the many treatments on, I felt none of the pain.

All I could think about was my Father. How could he do that to his own daughter? What happens now? Will he just hire another assassin to finish the job? Oh god, so many questions. So many unanswered. How could my life take such a dramatic turn? Nate was the first to break the silence.  
"I can take you back if you want." Did I detect a hint of sadness?  
"How can I return back to my old life?"  
"I can help you."  
"Care to explain?" I let my irritation show in my voice.  
"Well, your Father has been contacting me, asking if I had finished the job and I still need my payment."  
"And…?"  
"I can set up a meeting with your Father to get my payment because he is still under the impression that you are dead and you come along with me then you can sort out the issues with your Dad once and for all."  
I was surprised and a little suspicious of him. It must of shown on my face.  
"Hey, I'm just trying to help you out; you don't want to die, do you?"  
The fact that I could possibly die if I didn't take immediate action, scared me a little.  
"Alright, I'll let you set up the meeting but make it soon, I don't want to waste time. I want this over with."  
"Understandable." Nate suddenly left the room and I didn't know where he went till I heard his voice. He was on the phone to my Father.  
"The meeting is set up. He didn't suspect anything. We're meeting him tonight at his office." Nate informed me.

I was currently walking up to the elevator, leading to my Father's office. Nate thought it would be a good idea, if I wore a disguise so none of the employees could inform my Father of my arrival. Lost once again in my thoughts, I feel a pair of onyx eyes on me. Feeling my shoulder being tapped, I look over to Nate and realise we are at the door of my Father's office. I hear his voice seep through the door.

Walking through the door, his eyes immediately land on me. He recognizes me instantaneously. Damn.  
"Where have you been Thursday? I have been ringing you constantly. I thought we had arrangements to meet up."  
Confusion overcomes me. Trying to kill you daughter and faking ignorance? He must take me for an idiot. I jump straight to the point.  
"I know you hired someone to kill me, I'm no fool." I stated bluntly.  
"Honestly, Thursday of all the things to accuse me of, it's this?  
Nate steps forward. Father looks over to him and pure horror appears on his face.  
"Mr. Goldrick, I don't think it's wise to fake ignorance in this situation."  
"How dare you! We had a deal. What kind of assassin are you if you don't satisfy your clients needs?"  
Suddenly consumed by rage, I walk up to my Father and punch him in the nose. Blood starts gushing out.  
"YOU BITCH!" He shouts.  
Suddenly he jumps up and whips out a gun. He points it at my head.  
"Sorry Thursday but you're an unwanted embarrassment to this family." I could see the pure detestation in his eyes.  
It all happened so quickly, as I heard the gun go off, I braced myself for the pain but nothing came. I open my eyes to see Nate standing between my Father and I. I look down at myself as I feel a wet substance hit me. Sprayed on my shirt is blood. Nate's blood.  
"NATE!!" I scream.  
He falls to the ground with blood pouring out of his chest. I rip my shirt in hopes of stopping the bleeding. I put my ripped shirt to the blood and put pressure but to no avail. I look to his face to see he has blue lips and is ghostly pale. I shake him, screaming his name but no response.

I feel burning hot tears pouring from my eyes. Realising my Father was in the room, I look up to see his smug expression.  
His moment of glory didn't last too long as employees came busting through the door. They must have heard the gun shot as policemen accompanied them as well as the Ambulance. Not noticing the eyes of sympathy watching me, I watch my Father being dragged away by the Police. Stunned to the floor, sitting in Nate's cold blood, I feel people helping me up. Resisting against their pull, I stay with Nate. The paramedics came through and declared Nate's death. The bullet pierced straight through his heart.


End file.
